Walmart
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Kendall and Camille meet at a party the weekend before. Kendall let's Camille slip through his fingers,but what will happen when they meet at the strangest place


**Hi it's wishing99, and did I tell you I'm not only a Jemily fan, but I'm a Camdall fan as well. This is a sequel to 'Mixed Tape' by shesaid01. It was practically her story to begin with, but since there's nothing but a kinda sad ending I'll do this sequel. If you don't want me to do a sequel to it I'm sooo sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Hey mom" Kendall said as he sat down next Carlos. "Hi honey" Mrs. Knight said with a smile. "So did you find that Camille girl on facebook last night?" James asked. Kendall sighed sadly. It had been a few days since Kendall had met the girl of his dreams, Camille. He had been looking the entire internet for her, but yet he couldn't find a thing. "No" Kendall said sadly. "It's okay buddy you'll find her I know you will." Logan said patting Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall I'm going to need you to go grocery shopping today because Katie has dentist appointment ok?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Sure mom." Kendall said. "I have a list so don't worry about not knowing what to get." Mrs. Knight said packing up her purse and leaving with Katie. "Love you" Mrs. Knight said to the boys "Love you too" they said in unison.

Camille Romano put her brother's plate of eggs and bacon on the other side of the table. It was eight' o clock a.m. and Camille being an early riser had already done her morning routine. "Mmmmm" a 15 year-old boy groaned as he walked into the kitchen. It was Camille's brother, Greg (Vincent Martella) Greg looked similar to his sister they both had dark brown hair, chocolate almond shaped eyes, and moles on the right side of their mouths "Hey" Greg said running a hand through his hair. "Hey" Camille said. "Where's dad?" Camille asked handing her brother his breakfast. "He's getting ready for work." Greg said drinking some orange juice to wake himself up. "Hey Cam, Hey Greg" Mr. Romano said. "Hi dad" they said in unison. Mr. Romano ate his bacon and eggs quickly. Camille's dad was an anchor man who just hated to be late. "I've gotta go, I'll see you later." He said. "Oh wait dad I'm going to the store today, do you need anything?" Camille asked. "No" Mr. Romano said walking out the door.

"Ok so we need milk, butter, eggs, orange juice, toilet paper, cereal, and FISH STICKS!" Kendall said giving his friends a Hi five as they walked into Walmart. "So Kendall how did this girl look like; I always hear you talking about how cute she is." James said. Kendall sighed happily as the image of Camille popped into his head. "How do I start? She has shiny dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, she's petite, and to top it off she has a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth." Kendall said blushing like crazy "Man that's not cute that's _smokin_" Carlos said putting the carton of OJ in the shopping cart. "I know. To bad she disappeared on the face of the earth." Kendall said.

"Greg hurry up" Camille said as she got out of her car. "I have to get the shopping cart." Greg said pulling a shopping cart out. "Ok so let's go to the fruit isle." Camille said. Greg followed "So about this guy, Kevin…" Greg started slyly. Camille froze to think _'Who the hell is Kevin? Does he mean Kendall? How does he know about Kendall? I should stop asking these questions in my head, and ask this guy how he knows about my kind of love life' _Camille snapped out of her thoughts "How do you know about_ Kendall_?" Camille asked. "Oh right that's his name anyways I know him because I you left your lap top on the table and forgot log out of your chat room," Greg said "_Oh Cedes he was sooo sweet_" Greg mimicked. Camille playfully punched Greg's arm. "What? Anyways what happened?" Greg asked. Camille sighed as she had a flash back.

_Kendall was only trying to go to the bathroom when a leggy blonde grabbed at his hand. She giggled drunkenly, her wide eyes focusing in and out on him. __Fuck__, he thought, __she's totally wasted. _

_Kendall gave an annoyed sigh. He didn't want to waste his night with another drunk girl trying to make out with him._

_"Um, hey. I kind of have to go to the um, restroom. So could you just um, move?"_

_"You're so cute." Loud giggles followed her bold statement. She moved closer to him, her chest brushing against his. Kendall blushed and the blonde let out a low giggle._

_"Look! I really have to-"_

_"Hey babe." Kendall tried to stop his eyes from bugging out as a petite brunette slinked into his arms. She wrapped her own thin arms around his waist. What was this? Set Kendall up with lunatics night?_

_The girl narrowed her almond eyes, shifting them back and forth between him and the over eager blonde, who had gone dangerously quiet._

_Wha- __oh!__ Oh!_

_"Hey… sweetheart."_

_The brunette rolled her eyes at his lame attempt._

_"Jennifer. I see you've met my boyfriend…"_

_"-Kendall."_

_"Kendall." The brunette echoed, throwing in a fake smile at Jennifer._

_"__You__ have a boyfriend?" Jennifer meanly asked, her previous drunkenness gone. Kendall rolled his eyes._

_"Yes." The brunette tightly said, her pink lips pressed in a hard line._

_"Crazy Camille's got a man? Well now, I've seen everything." Jennifer gave a sharp laugh before walking away from the pair without so much as a glance back._

_Camille quickly removed her arms from Kendall's waist. They faced the stage as Tad loudly sung out, "I wanted to control it but love, I couldn't hold it."_

_"Thanks for that."_

_Camille waved a hand at him, dismissing his thank you. "She's a walking STD, dude. If I had let you go home with her, I would have paid for your clinic bill. Trust me."_

_Kendall laughed before looking down at his beat up converse. He looked back up quickly, turning his head toward her. "Um, I'm Kendall. I mean I know we already know each other's names but you know."_

_The brunette crossed her arms, smirking at him. "Camille." Kendall smiled before turning his head back to the stage._

_"So how did you know her?"_

_"We've been going to the same school since forever. She used to bite the heads off my Barbie dolls in Kindergarten."_

_"Ouch."_

_"I know. Barbie had to go through some intense therapy and super glue."_

_Kendall smiled. "I guess she was never the same, huh?"_

_"Oh totally. Ken wouldn't take her out to the Dream Diner for weeks."_

_The sandy haired boy let out a laugh as Camille smiled to herself. She swayed along to the music with her eyes lightly closed, her metallic gold dress following her movements._

_Kendall looked at her from the corner of his eye. His mouth suddenly went dry as he spotted the pale skin of Camille's upper thigh that her moving dress provided. The boy loudly cleared his throat causing Camille to open one eye at him._

_"You good?"_

_"Yeah. But don't tell me you actually like Vampyria?"_

_Camille stopped dancing. "I'm not into the whole emo, fake fangs but Tad's got a good voice and Eddie and Mike are decent."_

_"No, __Mike's__ decent. Eddie's shit. And Tad isn't even that great." Kendall scoffed as a girl threw her bra onstage towards Tad._

_Camille smiled as Tad outrageously licked his lips at the girl. "I still love this song."_

_"Nothing beats the original."_

_Camille gave a shocked gasp as she turned to face Kendall, who was pleasantly smirking. "You know Camera Obscura?"_

_He nodded his head._

_"A wannabe All Time Low member like you?"_

_"Hey! That's offensive."_

_"Sorry, the plaid and tight jeans don't exactly give off the right look."_

_Kendall smiled at her. "Neither does the short dress and high heels."_

_"Touché."_

_He stared down at her hand, swaying slightly by her side. He gave a nervous sigh as he shyly touched her hand with his own. She looked up at him, surprise in her brown eyes, before she boldly held his hand. They smiled at each other before Camille went back to staring at the band._

_Kendall watched Camille mouth the lyrics, her pink lips pouted slightly. He felt his smile grow larger._

_Maybe Carlos was right. Maybe it was time to start looking. Maybe it was time to get over-_

_"Kendall. I thought I saw you."_

_The blonde in front of them smiled at Kendall but it disappeared as she looked down at Camille and Kendall's interweaved hands. Kendall instantly dropped Camille's hand, failing to see the hurt in her eyes._

_"J-Jo? What are you doing here?"_

_"Some of the girls wanted to check out Vampyria and- and am I interrupting something?"_

_"No." Kendall quickly answered._

_"__Oh__, then who's your date, Kendall?" There was no mistaking the ice in Jo's voice and the adoration in Kendall's eyes._

_Camille rolled her eyes. __Always picking the winners,__ she bitterly thought._

_"I'm Camille and we're just friends." Camille spoke up as she fought the burning in her eyes and the lump in her throat._

_She should have known Kendall was hung up on __someone__. No one turned down Jennifer Olson. Not even Donny Berkin and he was gay!_

_"Oh! You don't mind leaving then, right? Kendall and I need to talk – alone." Jo's light eyes held a cold ice as she sneered down at Camille._

_Camille gave her a tight smile back. "Sure, go ahead."_

_"Wait Camil-" Kendall started, his arm outstretched for her shoulder but Camille flinched away._

_"It's okay! I should go find my friend," she finished lamely before quickly walking away as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had to find Mercedes and get out of here, before her eight years as a drama student threatened to bubble over and cause a scene._

Camille finished her story to Greg. "Wow" Greg breathed "That Jo chick seemed like a bitch." Greg said. Camille sighed "She was" Camille looked down at the cart "We've already got everything?" Camille asked bewildered "Seriously? You were too caught up in your story you forgot we collected everything we need?" Greg said cracking up. "Oh shut up, we still need fish sticks." Camille laughed.

"Ugh Logan does it really matter what type of fish sticks we get?" James asked. "Uh…yeah" Logan said. James groaned as he ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair. Logan was being Logan at the minute he was trying to decide if he should choose the Mrs. Paula brand fish sticks or the Gorton's fisherman brand. "Kendall, convince him to just pick one." Carlos said. Kendall's mind was somewhere else; he was mad at himself for letting Camille slip through his fingers, he was also mad at Jo because she scared Camille off with her bitchiness. "KENDALL!" The guys yelled "WHAT?" he yelled back. "Stop thinking about Camille, and get Logan to just pick a box." James said. "Logan pick a box" Kendall simply said mind drifting off again. The boys rolled there eyes. "LOGAN, PICK ONE!" Carlos exclaimed. "I don't know which one is better." Logan said. "Mrs. Paula's is better." A petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. Kendall was still in a daze and didn't notice her. She was still trying to help the boys so she didn't notice him. "How do you know?" Logan asked "I've tasted it, and it was amazing." The girl bragged "Ok, hey you look familiar what's your name?" Logan asked. "Camille" She said. The boys froze, Camille felt uncomfortable, and Kendall slowly turned around and grinned. "C-Camille" Kendall said bewildered. Camille turned around "Kendall?" She asked. "Hey" Kendall said happily "Hi" Camille said as happy as Kendall is. Suddenly Greg came up "Hey aren't you guys Big Time Rush?" Greg asked. Kendall and Camille ignored the people who were around them. "I can't believe it's you, I've been looking all over facebook for you" Kendall said. "I don't do facebook, and why would you be looking for me, don't you have a girlfriend?" Camille asked arms crossed. "No Camille that was my Ex she was just mind fucking me, I'm so sorry." Kendall apologized. Camille smiled "No I'm sorry for taking it the wrong way" Camille said. "I have to go, but can I have your number before I go; I don't want to lose you again." Kendall said. Camille smiled and put her number in his contact list. He took a picture of her "I'll make sure I'll be calling you" Kendall said. "Ok, btw I'm a twitter person" Camille said walking away. Kendall's eyes followed her as she left with her little brother.


End file.
